The Center for the Study of the Human Environment is a research and educational resource devoted to the study of environmental problems which affect man's health and to research training in pertinent scientific disciplines. The present subject areas on which coordinated research efforts are focused include: (1) trace metal metabolism, (2) toxicological problems of heavy metals. (3) carcinogenesis and teratogenesis, (4) pulmonary problems of environmental origin, (5) cutaneous injury induced by chemical or physical agents, (6) development of environmental quality study and analytical control techniques. The environmental origins of these problems are related to air and water quality, solid waste management, industrial and agricultural activity, and consumer products including food, drugs household and other manufactured materials.